The Trickster Twins Junior
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to "The Hunt, the Heist and the Jacker" - Jack di Angelo is pregnant. Now he has to deal with school, being pregnant and his lovers living in Hawaii. But it's good he has awesome siblings and parents - and the Stolls are offering help too, of course. Hunt/Heist/Jack slashy threesome with lots of di Angelo family fluff


PJatO || Hoodson || PJatO || The Trickster Twins Junior || PJatO || Hoodson || PJatO

Title: The Trickster Twins Junior – The Demigodly Teenage Pregnancy

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, fluff, h/c, explicit intercourse, anal, doubling, mpreg

Main Pairing: Hoods/Jack

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Travis/Connor, Sander/Donny, Luke/Thess

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll

Own Characters: Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Hayden Hood, Hunter Hood, Hazel Pandora di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Niccoló Perseus Chase, Annabeth Piper Chase

Summary: Sequel to "The Hunt, the Heist and the Jacker"! Hunter and Hayden are short of losing it, their thoughts swirl around Jack and the possibility of their pending fatherhood. And how would Jack handle actually being pregnant? The Stolls however are sure of one thing: They needed to hide, fast and far away, because otherwise Nico di Angelo was to hold them responsible for their sons having knocked up the youngest di Angelo child. And Jack, he was lucky to have the most awesome big siblings ever and the most amazing mom ever.

**The Trickster Twins Junior**

_The Demigodly Teenage Pregnancy_

The summer semester 2043 in Hawaii had officially ended. Which was a blessing and a curse at the same time. Because the Hoods had changed their initial plans of staying in Hawaii and as far away from Jack as possible. Since they had given in to the temptation that was Jackson di Angelo four days ago and staying away was not quite an option anymore. Right now, the twins were nervous. Because it was the fourth day of their relationship with Jack and probably, most likely, also the last day of their relationship with Jack. Shifting nervously, Hayden closed the suitcase.

It had been on Saturday that they had gotten together with Jack, with a very explosive climax in the getting-together-department. The very same day, they had been introduced to the di Angelos as the new boyfriends. Percy di Angelo had been feeling bad for them, most likely, because he had offered them to stay. Sunday had been perfect. Waking up with Jack snuggled between them, eating breakfast with the loud but lovable di Angelos and getting to see their own dads. Which had been the point when they had left again – to get back to Hawaii and pack their stuff so they could move back home for the summer, reconnect with their parents and friends and even more so to be close to their new boyfriend. There was a reason to this, good reason even. Because at that point, they had the quite solid suspicion that Jack may perhaps eventually be pregnant. With their child. Percy had promised to go and see a doctor with Jack on Monday.

Which he had done. Needless to say, Hunter and Hayden had nervously stared at their cellphones the whole morning and noon until finally, they vibrated with a text from Percy.

_Congratulations, you're the fathers of my next grandchild! Don't bombard him with questions right away. Give me some time to mentally prepare Jack for this first. - PdA_

Which they had done. Not contacting Jack after those news had probably been the hardest thing they had ever done in their entire lives, but they understood. After all, Jack seemed to still be unaware to his ability at all so it was probably the best if he'd first had a little talk with his mom. So now they would be moving in with the Stolls again for the summer and both twins knew they would want to go and visit Jack as soon as they'd hit New Athens ground. Either to embrace the mother of their firstborn or to receive the fastest breakup either had ever seen.

/break\

Jack had locked his door and was laying curled together on his bed, crying. Why did he always mess everything up? First he had managed to chase them away by being too young and now he would definitely be chasing them away with being too stupid and too naive. And pregnant. He sobbed some more, clutching a giant black and fluffy plush bunny that he had gotten from his Hoods after Poker had passed away. Sniffing, he buried his nose in the fluff.

"Why are you crying, big brother? Stop crying. I don't like when you're sad."

"Go away, Dora", groaned Jack and curled together tighter.

"No", huffed his baby sister and crossed her arms over her chest.

Huffing again, because there was no di Angelo more stubborn than Hazel Pandora, he uncurled himself to glare at the tiny Italian. She was only ten, but surely one of the prettiest girls Jack knew. Whenever she looked at him with her miss-matched eyes – one sea-green and the other as dark as Tartarus – he couldn't help but grin. She was his only younger sibling, after all. He felt responsible for her and as though he was supposed to be a role-model for her. Great role-model he was, sixteen and pregnant. Her long curls bounced as she tilted her head left and right.

"Why are you sad, Jack?", asked Dora and hugged him.

"I—I'm... p—pregnant...", whispered Jack, biting his lips hard.

It was the first time he had said it out loud. Much to his surprise, Dora next to him yelped excitedly and started clapping loudly before jumping him and hugging the air out of him.

"I'll be another aunt!", exclaimed Dora excitedly.

Which was kind of ridiculous since one niece and two of his nephews were only three years younger than her. But to her, her nieces and nephews were kind of like she had been for Jack. The opportunity to be older and the role-model and all. Jack couldn't help himself but smile a little at her enthusiasm. She was pretty amazing, but then again, that came with being a di Angelo (according to their mom). Dora giggled delighted and stood, motioning for Jack to follow.

"Come on! Papà and Donny are making dinner! You need to eat! For two!", ordered Dora.

And she was bossy. Like, seriously bossy. Heaving a sigh, Jack stood and followed her downstairs and into the kitchen. Just like Dora had predicted, Nico and Donny were standing at the hearth, fighting over pots and pans. Percy was sitting by, sipping his wine while talking to them. Thess was setting the table, together with his two oldest children, the twins Nick and Anna. The twins were seven, Nick with the same black hair as Thess and the startling bright, blue eyes of Luke, while Anna had the same golden-blonde curls as Luke and the dark, deep eyes of Thess. They were fighting over who got to set the glasses and who got to set the cutlery down.

"Uhm... This is kind of a lot of family... What is everyone doing here?", asked Jack suspiciously.

Bianca Maria was with the hunt. Donny had moved in with his fiance pretty much right after the Teardrop Quest and was still living with his now husband and their five children, right down the street in one half of a duplex house (the other half owned by the Rasers). Percy had permanently moved to Venice after her and Thess' studies abroad there. Thess was living with his very own husband and his very own set of five children on the other side of New Athens. And Jimmy and Silly had moved to New York for their studies. Basically, the di Angelo household was only occupied by their parents, Jack and Dora these days. So _this_ was a lot of family.

"Baby brother!", chorused Thess and Donny, hugging him tightly.

"I thought... you guys left yesterday?", asked Jack confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we did. And then we came back", shrugged Donny with a grin. "Cally is over at the Grace's, he and Eli were invited to a sleep-over with Tom. And Sander is being the obedient husband and taking care of the triplets and Celine so I can take care of my baby brother."

"Luke's watching the triplets and I wanted to make sure you're fine", nodded Thess in agreement.

"Uncle Jack, uncle Jack!", exclaimed Nick, tugging on Jack's sleeves.

"Do we really get a new cousin, uncle Jack?", asked Anna with large, innocent eyes.

"I—I... yes...", nodded Jack unsure, biting his lips.

"Awesome!", chorused Nick and Anna and high-fived.

"Niccoló Perseus, Annabeth Piper", said Thess in his warning-voice.

"Uhm... We're happy for you, uncle Jack?", tried the twins innocently.

"That's better", nodded Thess amused and ruffled their hair.

"Now sit. Sit! Dinner is ready", ordered Nico. "You too, Jackson. Now. Enough with the moping."

He ushered his children to the table before sitting down next to his husband and kissing Percy's temple softly. The son of Poseidon smiled lovingly up at Nico, one hand on the other's knee.

"Percy still has university and Jimmy and Silly have work so they couldn't be here", started Percy, looking over at Jack. "When you locked yourself into your room after we returned from the doctor this morning, I figured I'd bring you someone to cheer you up."

"And we thought you'd want to talk to us because of... well, you know", offered Thess.

And at 'well, you know', he lifted Nick up to sit on one of his thighs and Anna to sit on the other, both children smiling broadly as they sat on their mom's lap and got to steal his tomatoes.

"So... You've been crying?", asked Donny slowly. "I mean, I was crying too when I first discovered that I was pregnant with Calogero. But mine were tears of joy. So tell me, sad or joy?"

"I don't... know...", confessed Jack a little confused, placing one hand on his midsection.

"Well, that's a start, I guess?", snorted Thess amused, his head resting on Nick's head.

"Ma! I'm not pa, stop using me as a pillow!", complained the little boy with a pout.

"Shush, Pillow Junior", chided Thess with a grin. "Eat your penne too. Not just the vegetables."

"But I don't like it", complained Anna with a frown. "Can't I just eat the veggies?"

"Those kids are _weird_", commented Nico suspiciously.

"Nonno! No being mean!", gasped both Anna and Nick wide-eyed.

"Yes, _grandpa_, don't be mean", agreed Percy with a wicked grin.

Nico grabbed his heart dramatically and made a terrified face. "Did you just call me old?"

"Parents. Focus. Now", ordered Donny and rolled his eyes at them. "Dinner now, serious conversation later, mh? Besides, Sam made dessert and insisted I should bring it over."

"I love that boy. We really can't adopt him?", asked Percy with heart-shaped eyes.

"Because his mother would object to that", chuckled Nico and stole bacon from Percy's plate.

The family sat together and ate in peace, weird thoughts continuing to plague Jack's mind. Most of them related to guilt and worry and also a little shame. Once Jack and Dora had cleared the table, just as they did after every meal. After that was done, Jack faced his family.

"Dora dear, would you go and play with Nick and Anna some?", asked Percy with a smile.

The three children ran upstairs to Dora's room excitedly. Leaving Jack alone with Nico, Percy, Donny and Thess. Somehow, that made Jack even more nervous. They moved to the living room, where Jack found himself trapped between Donny and Thess, with his dad on one side and his mom on the other. And then he was attacked by them, cuddled to death.

"Everything is alright, Jackie", cooed Thess and kissed his cheek. "You know you won't be alone with this, whatever you decide, whatever you're thinking, you'll always have us, tesorino."

"Now, what _are_ you going to do? I mean, how are you coping, fratello?", asked Donny concerned.

"Good question. Are you done crying now, baby boy?", asked Percy worried, kissing his forehead.

"If you want me to go over there and cut their dicks off, I already sharpened my butcher knife", offered Nico with a sharp, wicked glare. "Say the word and I'll get to work."

"No! No cutting my Hoods' anything off!", exclaimed Jack scandalized. "I barely got to use them!"

Donny, Percy and Thess stared wide-eyed and grinning down at the younger di Angelo, while Nico just looked even more murderous at that. Thess and Donny giggled, ruffling their brother's hair.

"Okay, now tell mamma what you _really_ think, bambino", ordered Percy, shoving his husband.

"Yeah. I mean, your birthday was like the very first time I ever heard about you and the Hoods in a romantic way and then the next thing I hear, only two days later, is that you're _pregnant_?", asked Thess with a frown. "H—How did that happen? I mean, I know how _it_ happened, but..."

"I just... My Hoods had been pulling away from me and I thought it was because they don't want to be with a kid from high school anymore now that they're in college, but then Mattie and Bella and Phin and Claire celebrated my birthday with me and I kinda got drunk and ended up taking Nightmare to my Hoods because I missed my Hoods...", mumbled Jack, biting his lips.

"Y—You got _drunk_? You're sixteen!", exclaimed Nico furiously. "I'm going to get that knife and-"

"Niccoló Antonio di Angelo, no knives, no cutting, no murderer", warned Percy sharply. "We will patiently sit here and listen to our son telling us everything he feels comfortable telling and and _not_ start making him uncomfortable about sharing things with us."

And when Percy pulled the second name out on Nico then Nico _really_ needed to shut up. So the son of Hades did what he had learned to do in these cases. Shutting up and stealing a kiss from Percy.

"So, you got... drunk, my darling, sixteen-years-old son, please continue", nodded Nico slowly.

"Yeah, uhm... I was drunk, but I _really_ didn't drink a lot, I swear!", continued Jack, turning large and guilty eyes on his parents. "A—And then I just... wanted to see my Hoods because I missed my Hoods... A—And I kinda fell asleep in their bed and then they woke me up with breakfast and we talked and I told them that I thought they didn't want to be my friends anymore, but then they told me that they stayed away from me because they were in love in me and since they are off-age and I'm only sixteen, well, younger back then, so they thought it was safer that way because they didn't want to anger dad, but then they saw how unhappy and miserable I was and they tried to cheer me up and admitted that they're in love with me and we kissed and then we kinda... did more... B—But we weren't planning on that, I mean they purposely stayed away from me so they _wouldn't_ do anything, but it just... kinda... happened... A—And we all kinda didn't think about, well, p—protection. T—They thought I was drinking the tea, I mean, they even _asked_ about it afterward, but I didn't realize... I'm so _stupid_, how did I not know that it's a magical contraception tea... Why am I so stupid...? Now I ruined everything a—and they're going t—to hate me..."

"Hey, sh, no", interrupted Percy and pushed the rest of the family out of the way so he could hug Jack as close as possible and kiss his head. "No one hates you, my baby. Sh. Everything is fine."

"B—But I'm _pregnant_ and it's theirs a—and they're in c—college, they can't just..."

"Jack, sweetheart", interrupted Percy again, grabbing his face and making Jack look at him. "They are not dropping out of college. Look, the whole reason you and me went to see the doctor was because your Hoods came to us and confessed and told us that they're worried they may have accidentally knocked you up. Because they're worried that _they_ screwed up. But your father and I, we told them that we can handle this and now we're telling you that we can handle this. Your Hoods are not dropping out of college. But that does _not_ mean that they won't be there for you, okay? We just agreed that you have us, your family, to help you through, well, the everyday stuff so they won't have to miss out on their studies, because this child should not affect your life."

"If you want the child, that is", added Nico, earning himself a glare from about everyone in the room. "I am _not_ saying that we want you to abort the child. I'm just saying that if you feel too young, too unsure and too new in that relationship to have a baby and if you don't want it, we will support that decision just as much. I don't want you to feel pressured into keeping the baby if that is not what you want, just to please your mom and me. It is _entirely_ your decision because it's your body and your mother and I, we will support you however you chose."

"Good saving there, Nico", praised Percy and kissed the corner of Nico's lips.

"Jack, mom and dad are right. Whatever you want to do, if you want to abort, if you want to give the baby away, if you want to keep it, if you want to raise it alone or get the Hood-twins involved, you will have us at your side", assured Donny, caressing Jack's hair. "You have us."

"And we are _plenty_ experienced with kids", chuckled Thess, looking at Donny and their mom. "We're going to manage. With our guidance, you'll be a really awesome mom. If you want."

Jack just sat there numbly and nodded. He didn't know what he wanted. Not really. Three days ago, all he wanted had to be with his Hoods. Now he feared they would push him away. Even if they would want anything to do with the baby – and let's face it, Jack was not going to force them into being part of the child's life if they didn't want to – Jack was _not_ going to abandon his baby. If there was one thing, one value, one rule, he had learned from his siblings, parents and grandparents, it was that family came first. You don't abandon your family. And _he_ was not going to be the first di Angelo to abandon a member of their family. That was not going to happen. And if he was being honest, he had admired Donny and Thess for years now for being moms, just like he had always admired his mom. Moms were amazing and seeing his mom and Donny and Thess had always made him want to be a mom too one day. Just not at age sixteen.

"I... want the baby", whispered Jack softly, one hand on his stomach. "I don't want to give it up or... or kill it. It's my baby. A—And we di Angelos don't abandon each other. Right?"

"Right", nodded Nico and kissed his forehead. "We'll be alright, because we stick together."

"You're going to be a great mom, Jack", assured Donny, ruffling Jack's hair. "It's a Jackson-trade. And, heh, in a way, you're even double a Jackson, Jackson. You'll be fine."

"Just... What do you want to do about Hunter and Hayden?", asked Thess worried. "I mean, you only got together two days ago and now you're going to have a baby. W—What..."

"I don't know", shrugged Jack and folded himself as small as possible. "I mean, I love them more than anything, they're my Hoods. They're my world. I don't... I don't want to imagine a life without them and if I'd ever have kids, I always thought it would b—be with at least one of them... But not like this. Not this way. A—And now I don't know what to do..."

"How about you talk to them first, tesorino?", suggested Donny, hugging Jack close. "Give them a chance to react too. Don't just wildly assume what they'll think. Talk to them."

"Good idea, Donny!", praised Percy and nodded wildly. "Look, honeybee, your Hoods arrived back in New Athens for the summer earlier today. Why don't you go over to the Stolls and talk?"

"Can we first cuddle some more, mommy?", asked Jack with large eyes.

"Of course, bambino", smiled Percy as the other di Angelos attacked Jack once more with cuddles.

/break\

Connor Stoll had actually marked this day on their calendar with a fat red X. He had prepared everything for the day their babies would return home for the summer. But he had not been mentally prepared for two moping tricksters. After they had scarcely spoken a word all day, Travis had suggested to make them dinner while Connor finished everything for a nice movie-night.

Right now, Connor was laying curled together on Travis' chest, with his older brother running his fingers through Connor's hair tenderly. On the other couch were Hunter and Hayden, laying sprawled and moping, not even really paying attention to the movie. Even though it was their family movie, the one they always watched to feel good – Robin Hood. And just the second Connor decided to get up and scold them for ruining their family reunion, the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it", pressed Connor out between gritted teeth.

He was pissed enough that Hunter and Hayden seemed so displeased to be forced to spend time with their fathers instead of on sunny Hawaii. His mood got admittedly better when he opened the door and found his favorite di Angelo standing there. He knew he wasn't supposed to pick favorites, but the truth was that Jackson was the one who was around their place most often since he was best friends with the twins. Connor offered the uncomfortable looking boy a smile.

"Hello, Percy's mini-me, what can I do for you?", asked Connor.

By now, it was more of a nickname, really. Back in the day, the Stolls used to call him that because they could not for the life of them remember all those names of all those children of all their friends, so it was easier to go with such things like Percy's mini-me (for Jack di Angelo) and Leo's genderbend mini-me (for Nico Zhang). Now it was more to tease. But the mini-me didn't look amused. Connor frowned concerned and ushered Jack inside and led Jack into the living room.

"Boys, I suspect that this one is yours", offered Connor. "I found it outside, it looks lost."

Hayden and Hunter nearly fell over each other as they scrambled off the couch, both looking completely panicked as they stared over at Jack. Connor suddenly had the feeling that it was less them missing their new and awesome life in Hawaii. _Something_ must have happened between them, but as far as Travis and Connor were concerned, those three hadn't seen each other in months. Was there something the boys hadn't told them? And if so, it was something _huge_ if it had all three of them looking like scared, frightened bunnies. Connor stared at them suspiciously.

"I... J—Jackie...", started Hayden unsure, half hiding behind his twin. "Are you alright?"

"I—I'm so sorry", sobbed Jack and practically collapsed on the floor, sinking onto his knees.

"Why are you sorry? What's wrong? Are you hurt?", asked Hunter in his overprotective mode.

"And that's our cue to give them some privacy", declared Travis and grabbed Connor's arm.

"What? No! This looks like it's getting interesting!", protested Connor and glared.

The Stolls disappeared into their bedroom where Travis blocked the door so his noisy little brother won't spy on their sons. For which said sons were incredibly grateful, because they had a crying Jack to deal with. Hayden knelt in front of the di Angelo and cupped Jack's face, while Hunter sat down behind Jack, cautiously caressing the boy's back.

"Jackson, please, calm down and talk to us", whispered Hunter seriously.

"I—I am s—so sorry", hiccuped Jack and stared up at Hayden with large, watery eyes.

"You already said that, Jackie. Why are you sorry?", asked Hayden concerned.

"B—Because you didn't want to be with me b—because you don't want people to know that we sleep together because it c—could get you arrested a—and now I—I... I'm carrying the proof that we had s—sex...", whispered Jack, rubbing his eyes. "A—And I'm in high school and you're in college and you're living in a whole different state of the US a—and we only just got together two days a—ago... A—And now y—you're s—stuck with me... I—I mean, I know you're not going t—to abandon the baby, because of everything y—you've been through with the system... So if you're staying in the baby's life, you'll h—have to put up with me..."

"I'd hope to put up with my _boyfriend_", huffed Hunt and frowned. "Jackie, do you really think we'll dump you for being pregnant? Hey, you're not going to do this alone, Jackie."

"We love you, Jackson di Angelo", declared Heist, kissing Jack softly. "We love you and we'll love this baby, even though none of us planned any of this. It's fine, Jack, it will be fine."

"H—How can you say that?", asked Jack wide-eyed.

"Two more years until you graduate and then you can move in with us in Hawaii. O—Or, if you want, you _could_ finish high school in Hawaii, I mean, at least after the birth and all. Only if you want, of course. I just mean that we'll be there for you and we'll support you and _our_ child and we'll... we'll figure something out, with your family's help and all...", drawled Heist nervously.

"And ours!", exclaimed Connor as he and Travis stumbled back into the living room. "Uhm, sorry for listening in and barging in, but... We'll be grandparents? Seriously? When? How? What?"

"Con!", interrupted Travis, glaring at him warningly. "You, come with me. Now."

He grabbed Connor's arm and pulled him through the living room and out of the apartment. Hunter stared after their fathers wide-eyed before turning back to Jack, who looked a little calmer.

"So... You're n—not going to break up with me? A—And we're... going to be a... a..."

"A family", agreed Hayden, feeling his face lighting up with a smile. "A family."

Family was important to him, he had craved one for so long. He had been so happy to get Connor and Travis. And starting an own family, well, it wasn't exactly a thing he despised. He grunted slightly as Jack collided with him head on, throwing himself at the Hood.

"T—Thank you...", mumbled Jack, sniffing a bit. "Thank you for loving me."

"Now come here, let's get you cuddled up", suggested Hunter, grabbing Jack around the waist.

The Hoods knew that their Jackie liked cuddles for comfort and he looked in dire need for comfort. Jack snuggled up to Hunter as he was carried into the Hoods' bedroom. Jack curled together as his Hoods laid down on either side of him. Hayden rested one hand on Jack's cheek, caressing it softly. Hunter had both arms around Jack's waist. The grandson of Poseidon sighed happily.

"S—So... W—We are really going to have... a baby? Together?", asked Jack unsure, biting his lip.

"You surely aren't going to do this alone", huffed Hunter with a serious glare.

"We're in on this together. This is _our_ baby", grinned Hunter and kissed Jack passionately.

/break\

"S—So... we're going to be grandparents?", asked Travis with wide, fearful eyes.

Him and his brother sat on the couch of the di Angelos. Nico sat in an armchair opposite them, glaring as though it was all their fault. Which was not even helping their situation. Percy entered the living room, carrying four cold beers. He smiled slightly at the Stolls as he handed them the beers.

"Yes. That seems to be the case", nodded Percy and got comfortable on Nico's lap.

"What's the plan? I mean, our boys are living in Hawaii", pointed Connor out.

"We'll figure something out", promised Percy. "It's my specialty. Figuring stuff out."

"I drink to that", muttered Travis and lifted the beer bottle up to his mouth. "Now explain to me what we missed. How did this happen? What in the world happened...?"

Percy leaned back against Nico as the son of Hades started to relay all the details.

/break\

Everything changed in the course of the next six weeks.

Summer had been easy, because the threesome had their parents and Jack's siblings. Thess and Donny made sure to force them to babysit Jack's nieces and nephews at least once a week. Which made them realize that they were actually pretty good with kids. And soon enough the Rasers joined in too, dumping their kids on the threesome too. Not that Jack minded, he loved Eli Raser.

But summer was nearly over when Jack woke up one morning, hitting his Hoods hard, each hand hitting one hard, delicious chest. Hunter on his left just grunted and turned a little, while Hayden on his right actually sat up right away, his normally straight hair pointing up into every direction.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the baby?", asked Hayden nervously.

"Mh? Wrong with the baby...?", mumbled Hunter still half asleep, turning toward them.

"No", interrupted Jack hastily, shaking his head. "It's... I can feel it... It's... twins..."

"Mh?", chorused the Hoods extremely confused.

"I can feel it, their water, the unique water of them. It's twins. Not just one baby", answered Jack.

Hunter and Hayden stared at each other wide-eyed, before both grinned widely and high-fived. Jack glared at them for that and hit them once more, earning him kisses on his cheeks.

"We're having twins. Each of us get like our own baby", grinned Hunter broadly.

"The Trickster Twins Junior!", added Hayden excitedly.

"I have no idea how this is going to turn out...", whispered Jack, looking worried.

"Oh no, don't freak out again", cooed Hayden and started kissing Jack's face.

Over the past six weeks, the Hoods had figured out how to calm their Jack down whenever he had a baby-freak-out (as they liked to call it whenever reality came crashing in on Jack, making him question how he was supposed to be a good mom at sixteen, how they were holding it all together with the long way between Hawaii and New Athens). Sex. Sex was the perfect distraction. While Hayden kissed Jack tenderly, Hunter helped the other boy out of his clothes. Soon, they had Jack sprawled out between them, with Hayden's lubed-up fingers up Jack's tight hole. The young di Angelo was laying all over Hunter, with Hunt's fingers twirling his nipples (which had proven to be way too sensitive since this whole pregnancy-thing got started). Jack's cheeks were flushed, his eyes closed in utter bliss as he enjoyed the greedy touch of his lovers.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful", whispered Heist, punctuating every word with a kiss on Jack's belly.

It was a little prominent already, always drawing Hayden's attention to it. Three of his fingers were already working Jack's hole while he kissed his way up Jack's shaft. Jack arched into the touch, especially as Hunter latched onto his pulse-point, sucking and biting, scratching his neck.

"M—More, please", whimpered Jack, spreading his legs some more.

He had no idea when exactly his Hoods had undressed themselves, but he really appreciated it. It was how he loved them the most anyway. Naked and hard and with him. Well, within him, actually. But the way things were going right now, that would soon happen. Hunter and Hayden lubed their cocks up and lined up side by side. It was how Jack preferred sex, how they all preferred sex. Sometimes they had one Hood down Jack's throat and the other up his ass, but _this_ was a hundred times better. Jack mewled needfully until his Hoods finally obeyed. They eased their cocks into him slowly and carefully, taking all the time in the world. Jack's head was resting against Hunter's chest, enjoying how his Hoods were holding him and fucking him, their pace slow and thoughtful. With the time, they picked up their pace, thrusting harder and in shorter strides.

"I—I love you _so_ much", whimpered Jack as he came under Hayden's loving touch.

The slightly younger Hood grinned as he caught Jack's cum and licked his fingers. Hunter however was busy leaving a large hickey on Jack's shoulder while simultaneously fucking him hard. Like always, the twins were in synch, coming at the nearly exact same second, deep inside their lover. Collapsing on the bed again, Hunter had his younger twin and their Jack laying on top of him.

"You guys are heavy. Get down", huffed the son of Hermes, poking Hayden and Jack.

"I—I'm heavy?", asked Jack with large, watery eyes.

"Oh gods, no! He didn't mean it like that!", yelped Hayden and pulled Jack down.

Jack hummed contently as Heist adjusted him to lay half on top of both of them, safely tugged between his Hoods. Within minutes of them stroking his hair and belly, he was out like a candle.

/break\

The following months were a little harder, once summer was over. Jack had to go back to school – and it didn't take his classmates long to find out that he was a case of teen pregnancy. Jack soon started to dread going to school, hating every single day. He wished he could move in with his Hoods, somewhere where no one knew him and could judge him. But that was a no go, obviously. In New Athens, they knew about pregnant boys. He could never live in the mortal world, not with his constantly growing belly. But whenever he wasn't at school, things were okay. His parents were hovering and so were the Stolls – they were over at the di Angelos at least three days of the week to see how the mother of their grandchildren was doing. Jack also spend a lot of his time at his brothers', still on babysitting duty for the Chases, di Angelos and Rasers.

And all weekends were spend with his Hoods, of course. Nico and Percy had agreed to let Mrs. O'Leary stay with the Hoods so they could visit New Athens whenever they wanted, while Jack had his shadow-pegasus Nightmare to go to Hawaii whenever he wanted to. So in the end, they actually got to see each other at least every second day, most of the time. Sometimes only every four days. And that was the real problem, because whenever the Hoods were very busy with college and didn't exactly have time to drop by for days, because then he would just have the bullies and idiots to focus on. Like right now, when he was laying curled together on his bed, crying.

"You're doing it again", chided Dora as she sat next to her big brother.

She had her arms on his side, chin resting on top of them. Her miss-matched eyes stared down at her crying brother. Jack was curled together on the bed, clutching his midsection. Dora didn't like that. Jack was his happy, awesome big brother who always cheered her up.

"I—I know what they're saying behind my back...", sobbed Jack, rubbing his eyes.

Dora frowned upset and leaned over to kiss his cheek before hopping off the bed. His siblings weren't supposed to be sad. So she ran downstairs to their fountain and put two coins in.

"Jack's Hoods, please", demanded Hazel Pandora, jumping up and down a little.

"Mh? Who's what?", yawned an exhausted Hayden, his glasses somewhere in his hair.

He was half leaning against Hunter for support. They had just returned home after twelve hours of work and college classes. Both were short of falling over. But when they recognized the little di Angelo, they woke up a little more, especially since Dora looked upset.

"Jackie is crying! He needs his Hoods to make him smile again", declared Dora demandingly.

"Kay. We're on our way. Thanks, little Dora", nodded Hunter and cut the connection.

Hunter turned toward Hayden, frowning worried. They were exhausted to the point of being painful and that was the reason they hadn't scheduled a visit with the di Angelos today. But their Jackie shouldn't be crying and regardless of what was going on with them, however they were feeling, they would always drop everything to come and be with their Jackie. Thanks to the shadow-traveling, they found themselves in Jack's bedroom within seconds. Since they were still completely exhausted after the long day, they just collapsed on Jack's bed, startling the boy.

"W—What are you doing here?", asked Jack and rubbed his eyes frantically.

"Dora called, said you need your Hoods. Here you go, at your service", chuckled Hunter.

"B—But you had your busy day. You shouldn't have come", mumbled Jack, feeling guilty.

"Jackie, you know you're the most important thing to us, of course we'd come", yawned Hayden, curling up around Jack and closing his eyes. "Now tell us what made you cry, love..."

"N—Nothing, it's just... just... they keep looking at me and then they just... when I turn my back, they start whispering a—and I know what they're saying behind my back... T—They call me a s—slut for not using protection and sleeping with two guys at the same time, they think I'm some cheating whore, sleeping with both of you as though you don't know about each other..."

"Who? Give me names, I'll give them black eyes", growled Hunter possessively, arms around Jack.

"You're not a slut, or a whore and those are assholes", whispered Hayden, kissing Jack's nose. "You're beautiful and wonderful and perfect and it doesn't matter what those others think."

"I—I know it shouldn't...", whispered Jack hoarsely. "B—But that's easier said than done... I don't have _anybody_ there. Mattie graduated, even Bella graduated, you're gone... I'm all alone in this stupid place where everyone is spreading rumors about the male teen mom..."

"I know it's hard for you, we know that", nodded Hunter with a frown. "A—And we're sorry we can't be there for you. But... not much longer. Fourteen months more. You can do that. I know that."

"You're incredible, if anyone can do it, it's you", agreed Hayden, rubbing his nose against Jack's.

"And the next time that bothers you, _you_ are going to call us. It doesn't matter if it's the middle of the night or if we're in classes, we will _always_ come for you, Jackie", whispered Hunter.

"Okay", nodded Jack, snuggling up to his Hoods some more.

They fell asleep within seconds and the Hoods missed college the next day, not that any of them minded. Their situation was hard and sometimes, it interrupted their life.

/break\

Once the pregnancy was progressed some more, it was solemnly the Hoods coming to visit and mostly also Malcolm Cage coming over to go through the school work with Jack since the boy was missing school. He still did his homework and assignments and Malcolm had agreed to take the tests at home. Things got a little more complicated and a little tougher, but together, they managed.

The birth itself was mostly drama because Percy, Thess and Donny had been pacing the waiting room, with all other di Angelos, the Stolls and the Hoods. But it went without a hitch, thanks to Will Mason, who they had especially shipped in from New Rome. Still, Jack didn't really want the whole family barging in, he just wanted his Hoods. That wish, of course, was soon fulfilled.

"Are you alright? Are our babies alright? Is everything-", started Hayden frantically.

He nervously played with his glasses, as he always did, his hair neatly trimmed and combed back, but his shirt was messy and sweaty from the nerves, tie hanging loosely around his neck. Hunter was holding his hand tight, supportive, running his thumb over the back of Heist's hand. Both froze when they saw Jack, an exhausted, sweaty and tired mess. But in Jack's arms laid two tiny bundles, one wrapped into a blue blanket, the other wrapped into a pink blanket.

"Hey, bambini, want to meet your dads?", whispered Jack softly, kissing the babies' heads.

Hayden turned large olive eyes on his twin, not sure what to do now. Hunter tugged on his hand, pulling him closer until they were standing next to the bed, staring down at their lover.

"Come here, Hunter. Take your son. Harper Hood", offered Jack.

Hunter gulped nervously as he reached out and took the tiny blue bundle. But what he saw in that bundle was amazing. A tiny little person. A tiny little person _he_ had made. With rosy cheeks and the lightest fluff of black hair on his head, large, curious sea-green eyes staring up at Hunter.

"Hayden, this is your daughter, Helene Hood", smiled Jack, offering the other baby to Heist.

"Harper and Helene Hood", repeated Hayden in awe as he took the baby girl.

She looked just like her brother and honestly, if not for the differently colored blankets, Hayden would have no clue which one was the girl or the boy. But they were both perfect. Hunter and Hayden sat down on either side of Jack, still staring in total awe at the babies in their arms. After about ten minutes did they switch – Hunter grabbing their daughter and Hayden taking their son.

"They're amazing", whispered Hunter in awe, lifting Helene up, which made her giggle.

"My... Trickster Twins...", mumbled Jack sleepily. "All my Trickster Twins..."

"Sleep some, Jackie", whispered Hayden and kissed Jack's head. "You deserve it."

/break\

This were not that much harder at first. Jack had his parents babysitting – they had put up a nursery in one of the now empty bedrooms, with Jack still living at home and finishing school. Thess and Donny helped a lot too, they took as much pressure from Jack as possible so he could still attend school and not have his grades slip too much. Not that Percy minded much, he loved babies and taking care of Helene and Harper really wasn't much of a duty, more of a blessing. The Hoods wanted to drop out of college and move back to New Athens, finish their education there, but the Stolls and di Angelos had objected to that. The school in Hawaii was better and they should finish what they had started. So until the end of their Bachelor did they stay in Hawaii and continue the deal they had before, with Mrs. O'Leary and Nightmare, not making them miss out on too much of their babies' lives. Still, they were all overjoyed once the Hoods finished college and Jack graduated – which happened to fall into the same year, thankfully enough.

"I'm so glad I get you back", mumbled Jack as he was sandwiched between his Hoods.

Hayden was holding Helene and Hunter was holding Harper as they also hugged their lover. The twins were already one and a half and the Hoods regretted that they had not been able to raise them on a daily base with their Jackie. Every break, every weekend, every summer. But not _truly_ every day. But now, now they returned to New Athens, now they would get to be with the five most important people in their lives – Helene, Harper, Jack, Connor and Travis. Their family.

"B—But... What now...?", asked Jack worried. "I mean, I live here, you... with the Stolls?"

"If I may interrupt you before you have one of your dramatic moments?", chimed Thess.

Jack motioned for his Hoods to put his Tiny Hoods into the cribs. Once that was done, they left the nursery in the di Angelo home so Helene and Harper could sleep. Thess was still grinning mischievously as he led the way out of the house, motioning them to follow. Hunter and Hayden exchanged a confused glance behind Jack's back as each had one arm around Jack's waist. They walked about three houses before Thess stopped and went to knock on the door.

"Who lives here?", asked Hayden confused, whispering into Jack's ear.

"No idea", replied Jack with a shrug. "It's been empty for months now, I think. No one, I guess."

"You are. If you want to", answered Thess with a mischievous grin.

The door opened, revealing Travis, Connor, Nico and Percy, each holding a glass of champagne and grinning amused, all yelling at once "SURPRISE!". Hunter and Hayden stared a little, Jack just leaned back against his Hoods, unsure what they were doing. But then their parents pulled them inside where Thess right away started to show them around. Sometimes Jack forgot that his big brother was in fact a real estate agent. It was a cute, little house, three bedrooms, a kitchen, two baths, large living room. It was beautiful and sweet and Jack instantly loved it. He could picture exactly where the nursery was supposed to go, where they could put up an office for his Hoods and how he pictured their bedroom. It wasn't too big, he didn't need a large house like his parents.

"It's... beautiful, but I don't understand?", mumbled Jack, holding his Hoods' hands.

"Well, Travis, Connor, Nico and I, we talked. A lot, over the past couple of months and we figured that the three of you already have enough on your mind – with the babies, with finding jobs, with figuring out your adult life... We put our money together and... This is a present, boys", explained Percy, offering them a smile. "This is your home. You've waited too long to be a true family already, it's time that nothing stands between you anymore, not even a street."

"I got our parents a good deal on it and they did the repairs themselves, which also saved some money, so don't look that startled", chuckled Thess amused. "Besides, they all wanted you in the neighborhood, so you get to have babysitters close and at your beck and call."

"Thank you!", exclaimed the threesome as they fell into their parents' arms.

/break\

With the help of Jack's siblings and all their parents, they soon had the rooms painted and furniture put in – most of that came from said family so the kids didn't have to buy it themselves, just like they had given them stuff for the children that they themselves didn't need anymore.

The nursery was beautiful and the babies seemed to love it too, because the first night they actually lived there, they nearly instantly fell asleep. Jack heaved a relieved sigh as he turned the light in the nursery off, wiping some paint from his forehead before turning toward _their_ bedroom. Finally. After two years of a messy relationship – his pregnancy and the complicated way of raising their babies while being miles apart. When Jack entered the bedroom, Hayden was still wearing his glasses, reading a book, while Hunter had his headphones on and was munching popcorn and watching a movie. Hayden put the book down and nudged his brother until Hunter too put his things aside once he noticed their lover entering like that. They welcomed Jack with open arms, the young di Angelo snuggling up to his Hoods, smiling happily.

"Our own place. Our own life", whispered Jack in awe. "Gods, I love you two so very much..."

"We love you too, Jackie", smiled Hayden and kissed him.

"Are our little tricksters asleep already?", asked Hunter as he adjusted Jack some.

"Sleeping like little angels", grinned Jack and nodded. "Aside from..."

"What did they steal this time?", asked Hayden with a mischievous grin.

"My hoodie. No idea how two babies managed to steal the hoodie off my waist, but they were so adorable, all snuggled up to it, hugging it and all... I couldn't take it away again..."

"It smells like their mommy, of course they want it", chuckled Hunter amused.

"They just steal too much... What are we going to do once they get older and even better?", questioned Jack worried. "I mean, it's just... They're already awfully good at it, the other day, when I was over at the Rasers with the twins and they actually stole Mikki's soother out of his mouth!"

"Michael Raser can handle getting his soother stolen", huffed Hayden and rolled his eyes.

Jack grinned amused and snuggled up to them some more. "You're right, I guess. And they were being totally adorable while doing it. I guess that's the problem. How am I supposed to be the mom that teaches them to behave if I coo over every time that they steal...?"

"Mh, that could be a problem later on, yes", nodded Hunter thoughtful. "Let's worry about those things once they're older, for now let's enjoy our adorable little toddlers, mh?"

"They are so adorable", sighed Jack with a large smile. "My little Trickster Twins..."

"You and your Trickster Twins", smirked Hayden teasingly. "Oh hey, I have a job interview at the Clio Library next week. What do you think about that?"

"I'm glad for you, Heist", grinned Jack and kissed his lover.

They had talked a lot too and in the end agreed that Jack would not attend college and instead be a stay-at-home mom. Regardless of how grateful he was for the help of his siblings and parents, he still regretted that he had to leave his babies' sides so often for school. Now, he wanted to focus on them, while his Hoods would be looking for a job.

Hayden loved books and he had wanted to open his own bookstore, which was why he had studied business management, but for his own store, he first needed some money. So a job at the library would probably be a good start, a place where he would actually have fun too.

"What about your job interview with the DPS?", asked Hayden concerned, turning to his twin.

"Not sure", mumbled Hunter a little nervous, playing with the seam of Jack's shirt. "I mean, I guess it went good, but Missus Ellen and Missus Chase kind of made me nervous..."

"Yeah, I'm glad dad sat that one out", chuckled Jack amused. "Otherwise you'd have had a heart-attack, huh? Come on, honey, they know how passionate you are about keeping children safe, away from families like those you had stayed in. They would be stupid if they didn't take you."

"I know, it just... It still makes me nervous. I hate waiting", sighed Hunter annoyed.

"I'm sure I can distract you until they call", drawled Jack with a mischievous grin.

But the screeching of the babies interrupted the moment. Since Jack and Hunter were still entangled, Hayden slipped out of the bed and walked to the nursery, where he collected the crying babies. Harper latched to his daddy's neck while Helene played with his hair. Hayden carried the toddlers back to the bedroom, where Hunter greedily took their son, kissing his nose.

"Hello, Harp, why are you crying, baby boy?", asked Hunt with a smirk.

"Pa", giggled Harper, not feeling like crying anymore now that he had his parents.

Jack smiled softly as he watched his two sets of Trickster Twins. Hunt and Heist turned toward him and placed the babies in his arms before laying down next to him. They wrapped their arms around him from either side, hugging him close, their little family cuddled up.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
